Jason Grace
'Jason Grace ' Jason Grace is a demigod son of Zeus and Ms. Grace. He is the brother of Thalia Grace. He is counselor of Cabin one. Former praetor at Camp Jupiter. His best friend is Leo Valdez and he has romantic feelings for Piper McLean Name: Jason Grace Gender: male Height: average Eye color: blue Hair color: blonde Family: Thalia Grace (sister), Ms. Grace (mother), and Zeus (father) Status: alive Apppearances: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune Greek/ Roman aspect: none Home: Cam Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter Species: Demigod Weapons: Ivlivs (destroyed), Juno’s gladius Quests: Quest to save Hera ' ' 'History ' Jason is the son of Jupiter, the Roman aspect of Zeus, and a mortal actress with the last name Grace. He was born seven years after Thalia was fathered by Zeus in his Greek aspect. Because Zeus had had two children with the same mortal woman, Hera/Juno was really angry. Juno, Hera’s Roman aspect was made Jason’s guardian to placate her. Jason was named after Hera’s favorite hero. When Jason was two, Ms. Grace was commanded by Hera to bring Jason to the Wolf House. He was there separated from his mother and sister to be initialed by Lupa in the ways of Rome. After training some time with the wolf goddess he traveled to Camp Jupiter where he was raised in the lifestyle of the Roman Legion. Jason was taken into the Fifth Cohort where he restored some sense of honor to the disgraced contingent. This culminated when he was made praetor: the co-commander of the entire legion. 'The Heroes of Olympus ' THE LOST HERO Jason wakes up on a bus holding hands with a girl he doesn’t even know He doesn’t have any memory of going to The Wilderness School or having a best friend named Leo or a girlfriend named Piper. Gleeson Hedge, their gym teacher, tells him that he hasn’t seen him there before today and the Mist has manipulated people to think they know him. He also reveals that Piper, Leo and he are demigods and that an extraction team is coming to pick up Leo and Piper and a “special package, which turns out to be Jason.” This story is confirmed when Leo makes a working mechanical helicopter out of pipe cleaners. Soon afterwards a unnaturally strong storm arrives, and the class bully reveals himself to be a Ventus (storm spirit). Jason instinctively takes out his gold coin, flips it and it becomes a well-balanced sword made out of Imperial Gold. While Piper and Jason fight of Dylan, Gleeson Hedge (revealed to be a satyr) climbs down the Canyon wall to retrieve Leo when he was thrown down. Jason survives the lightning bolt that that Dylan attacks him with that “should have” killed twenty men, he only looses his shoe. When Piper’s thrown off the sky-walk Jason jumps after her, discovering that he can manipulate air. After a long battle, Dylan “kidnaps” Hedge and leaves Piper, Leo and Jason. Just then two half-bloods arrive in a chariot pulled by pegasi; a guy named Butch son of Iris (the rainbow goddess and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. When Butch sees that Jason only has one shoe, he tells them that Annabeth had a vision that a boy with one shoe would her find her missing boyfriend, Percy Jackson. After crash landing at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth gives Piper a tour of the camp. While Chiron talks to who realizes who Jason is by talking to him in Latin, and Jason responds in Latin. Jason finds out that Hera is in danger and Jason has to lead a quest in order to save her. Jason calls on lightning showing that he’s a son of Zeus/Jupiter. He chooses Piper, claimed by Aphrodite and Leo, claimed by Hephaestus to go with him on his quest. Jason receives a prophecy saying they have to be beware the earth, possibly because Gaia is the enemy. And she bears arms to the doors of death. During the quest they meet Medea, a mortal who was supposed to have died more than 3000 centuries ago. Later, they meet a mortal who supposedly died millions of years ago. This mortal was King Midas, the king who wished for the golden touch, then learned to bring back people from their golden state with running water. Piper and Leo turn are turned into gold statues. Jason summons lightning bolt to destroy Midas. Piper reveals she was the traitor because her father had been kidnapped. Jason and Leo resolve to rescue him, even if it might mess up the quest. They’re also nearly killed by Lycaon and his werewolf pack. Until the hunters of Artemis come to the rescue. They find Enceladus, the giant born to kill Athena on a mountain. Jason takes Enceladus while Leo and Hedge take the earthborn and Piper runs to save her dad. However Jason can’t kill him as it takes the power of a god and demigod to do. Ivlivs (Jason’s weapon) breaks releasing lots of energy, but fails to kill Enceladus. Jason calls on Jupiter to save him and his faith is rewarded with a incredible lightning bolt, killing Enceladus. Coach Hedge takes Tristan McLean (Piper’s dad) home while the three continue their journey. While saving Hera, Jason has to take down Porphyrion, while Leo and Piper open Hera/Juno’s cage. When Hera/Juno is released she kills Porphyrion. Jason accidently sees Hera as a supernova and should be dead, but it is most likely he survived because Piper charmspoke him alive. When they come back to camp, Juno visits him in his cabin. He is given a new gladius as replacement for the one he ruined fighting Enceladus. After this a head counselor meeting is called, where it’s revealed that he’s from a Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood, and that’s where Percy most likely is. Jason also says that if Camp Jupiter find out Percy’s Greek they probably won’t be so nice to him. It is then decided that he, Leo, Piper and Annabeth will go and find Percy at Camp Jupiter before sailing to Greece on Argo II ' ' THE SON OF NEPTUNE Jason is a lot mentioned by the campers of Camp Jupiter, because he suddenly went missing. Percy has a short dream of Leo working on the Argo II with Piper and Jason behind him. As well when Percy, Frank and Hazel are watching the huge army led by Polybotes. Ma Gasket says: “The camp, yes. Vengeance! The orange and purple ones destroy my home. Now Ma Gasket will destroy theirs! Do you hear me Leo? Jason? Piper? I come to annihilate you!” It’s heavily hinted that Jason will be on the Argo II in the next book. 'Personality ' Jason is a serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. Though a natural leader, Jason can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. 'Appearance ' Jason Grace is described as good-looking, with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He says that he looks nothing like his father, which assumes that he looks more like his mother. He is of shorter height with an medium build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tattoo has the picture of an eagle with SPQR short for Senatus Populusque Romanus and twelve lines, which indicate he’s been at Camp Jupiter for twelve years. His looks attract female attention, such as the instances with Drew, and the girls from Wilderness School. Also, when Aphrodite gave Jason's team a makeover; Jason was the least modified, implying that Aphrodite approves of his physical attributes. 'Abilities ' - Dyslexia: Jason’s brain is “hard-wired” for Latin - ADHD: Jason has supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. - Combat Prowess: Jason is trained in Roman legionary warfare - Fighting Skills: Jason’s fighting skills are awesome seeing how he bested Kronos’ brother, Krios, an achievement only Percy and Hercules have accomplished. He has slain many other importat figures Krios was just an example. 'Demigod Abilities ' Jason is a powerful half-blood being the son of Jupiter. He has authority over creatures of the sky and can influence the forces of weather. - Electrokinesis: o Immune to electricity o Produce static shocks o Summon lightning bolts - Aerokinesis: o Control Storm Spirits (venti) o Manipulate air currents o Sense wind Magic 'Magical Items/Weapons ' - Ivlivs: a coin made of Imperial Gold. When flipped it turns into a golden sword on heads or a golden javelin on tails. The weapon hasn’t been named yet, but the word that’s written on it is ‘Ivlivs’ which is Roman for ‘Julius’. It was destroyed while Jason fought Enceladus on Mount Diablo. - Juno’s Gladius: Juno gives this to Jason in his cabin, probably because she feels responsible for the loss of Ivlivs, being his patron. This gladius is also made of Imperial Gold. 'Relationships ' Family 'Jupiter ' Zeus sired Jason, his second child with Ms. Grace in his Roman aspect. Jupiter rarely involves himself in the life of his child. It is unlikely that Jason’s ever met him he still gives his aid when most needed. 'Ms. Grace ' We can imply that he wasn’t taken care of by his mother, since Thalia says she was the one whom took care of him until Ms. Grace gave Jason away to Juno. ' ' 'Thalia Grace ' Jason’s sister, Thalia, was born by Zeus in his Greek form. When Zeus came for Ms. Grace the second time, he was in his Roman form. Therefore Jason is a Roman demigod while Thalia is Greek. Jason cares for his sister, but is sort of depressed that Thalia has a new family in the Hunters of Artemis. However when Jason sees Thalia’s picture and Annabeth tells him her last name, Jason’s instincts tell him she’s dangerous and he also realizes that Thalia is his sister. ' ' Romance 'Piper ' Piper and Jason share many romantic moments. He has lots of concern for her, and does everything to help her. At the end of Lost Hero where they repeat what they said in Piper’s Mist induced memory of them kissing. Jason really does like Piper, but is worried about their future. ' ' 'Reyna ' When Jason starts remembering Reyna he is worried about what he’s doing with Piper though he doesn’t know why. In The Son of Neptune Reyna reveals that if he wouldn’t have gone missing they’d probably develop a romantic relationship. Also when Argo II arrives in the sky she says she hopes that Jason’s on the ship cause she misses him Friends 'Leo Valdez ' The Mist gives Leo and Piper fake memories that they knew Jason for months. However this doesn’t stop Leo from seeing Jason as a friend and works on a way for Jason, Piper and him to gain transportation (Festus). While Jason thinks Leo’s weird at first, during the quest they become very good real friends 'Bobby ' Jason starts to remember him at the end of The Lost Hero. When Juno lets him have some of his memories back; he remembers several of his friends. Not much is known about him, but his name. 'Hazel Levesque ' Jason remembers her in the last part of The Lost Hero, as being his friend back at Camp Jupiter. In The Son of Neptune, Hazel tells Percy that after she arrived, Jason was only there for a month before disappearing. Through Hazel’s view it’s assumed that she and Jason were close friends. She even compares Jason and Percy, stating they have the same look, as if they’ve seen their faith, and are waiting for it to happen. She is one of the main characters in The Heroes of Olympus, and is one of the Seven in the Second Great Prophecy. 'Gwendolyn ' Since Jason remembers her, it’s assumed they were friends. In The Son of Neptune, she was a Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, but after the position was given to Frank, she retired, after ten years of service to attend college in New Rome. 'Dakota ' A senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, he and Jason were friends at Camp Jupiter. 'Annabeth Chase ' Jason likes Annabeth as a friend and has no romantic feelings towards her. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth was the one who told him about Thalia, when she said her last name, Grace, Jason remembered that she was his sister. Annabeth said that Thalia hadn’t told her she had a little brother. Annabeth says she wants to go with Piper, Jason and Leo, mainly to find Percy. 'Etymology ' Jason has his name from the original Jason whom is Hera’s favorite hero. Jason means healer in Greek. 'Trivia ' - Jason was named after the original Jason, a hero, by Jupiter to please Juno after being conceived - Just like the original Jason, he was aided by Hera/Juno and was recognized by the fact that he was only wearing one shoe - Unlike other children of Jupiter/Zeus, Hera doesn’t hate him or try to kill him like his other siblings. Hera said that she is Jason’s patron and he is her champion. - Jason is the only known living demigod of the big three that doesn’t have dark hair. - The scar on Jason’s mouth comes from trying to eat a stapler when two years old. - Jason and Thalia both like cheeseburgers. - Jason and Thalia are the only known siblings to be from different aspects of the same god. Thalia is a Greek demigod and Jason is Roman - It is mentioned by Aeolus that Jason visited him on a quest to slay a sea monster. - Although one of the demigod “afflictions” is usually dyslexia, Jason could read through Midas’ brochure for Gold: Invest for Eternity ''just fine. Although it might have been in Latin or Jason may not have dyslexia, like Frank Zhang. - While Jason claims to be the Praetor of the First Legion in The Lost Hero, Camp Jupiter is the Twelfth Legion. - Jason sometimes feels uncomfortable with attention that is given to him being the don of Jupiter and people having high expectations to him. - Piper calls Jason ''Sparky on occasion